A Happy ever After? Not For Bella Black
by Eimilanna5452
Summary: Bella is sent to Japan to do some undercover work for her brother and werwolf Jake.Well she find love after edward leaves her,Or is she damned to be lovess forever? And what happens when some new face's come to town?
1. monster

**ME:OKI HERE IS A NEW STORY IM TRYING HOPE U LIKE!**

**IKUTO:YOUR FORGETING SOMETHING...**

**ME:I AM? OH YEAH! I DO NOT OWN AND BOOK/ANIME/SONG IN THIS (OUR ANY )OF MY STORYS If I DID LOTS OF BAD THING WOULD HAPPEN AND THE WORLD WOULD BE MINE! *EVIL LOL***

**IKUTO:BAKA..-_-**

**ME:YOUR POINT?**

**(Best to listen to monster-skillet when reading this chapter)**

**A/N:Alice is not seeing jazz she is dating Alic from the Voltori and they have a long dissidence thingy. And Alic is the one who tried to bite Bella not Jazz**

normal

_flashback_

_**dream**_

I sat looking out the windows at the rain. I always loved the brother was driving and talking about my new school in japan.I know i should listen but it has nothing to do with my job so it is at little inporence to job was what matters most.

_-FLASH BACK-_

_I sat quietly in my room reading some book i found under Jake's bed. And i have to say my brother is a perv,this is a damned porno book from japan! I closed the book and looked at the cover 'Icha Icha paradise'_** (who ever knows who reads that well get a shout out in the next chapy!~nah) **_I mean really! This book is annoying. It reminds me of ed..NO! I'm not aloud to think about them,any of them. Right before i started in on a panic attack some one was knocking at my door.I hid the book and got up to see it was my best friend Emmi.I had a blank stare I cant let her see how much they hurt me,how much there still hurting me._

_"yes?" i asked happy my voice is not giving anything away. She smiled she knew how hard this was for me. But I was not the only one hurting because of them leaving Em also lost everything. The others where not as understanding. They did not know our pain._

_"We have been summoned bie the elders." She said plainly,It hurt seeing her like this. She was once a very hyper and happy person. Now we both are hollow least she could smile act normal, unlike me who stayed in my room day and night reading and writing. Not talking to anyone unless asked a direct question._

_"okay thank you em." She smiled a little and walked away. And I got ready for the meeting._

_-flash forward 20 min-_

_I'm waiting for Jake to get here.I swear for the alpha wolf and the one who called the meeting, he sure is late! When he finely got here he was tripping over him self and falling flat on his face._

_Em giggled at him, witch saddened me. Before she would be rolling on the floor. Jake saw this and got up. He alway liked her alot and it hurt him as much as me to see her like this._

_"Bella,Em I as a job for you to do do you adept?" Jake seid getting start it business._

_"Yes" we seid at the same time._

_"Good here is the plan..."_

_-end flash back-_

I continued to stare outside we had 20 min tell we got to the airport.I closed my eyes...

_**_dream_**_

_**"I don't want you Bella you and Em only slow me and my family down,were leaving and not coming back." Edward looked cold, his eyes dead gaseing into mine.**_

_**" W..what? Edward no! is this about Alic? That was nothing! please don't do this to me."**_

_**I tried but I knew it was a plea and death ears.I was crying now,what about Alice? Emmet? Rose?my best friends, Esme and Caralie my second parents! Me and Em grew up around them they were family if not closer!**_

_**"The others...there not coming back..Alice.." i whispered**_

_**"Gone. there all gone me and Jazz stayed behind to tell you and Em good bye. I'm sorry for letting it go as long as it did, but you are just not good enough for me, goodbye forever Isabella."**_

_**It all hit me at once numbing every ounce of me.**_

_**"Fine." i turned and ran away when i saw...**_

__end dream__

I slowly opened my eyes. We were at the airport and someone was shaking me.

"bells get up were here." I looked up at Em. She looked like she had seen a ghost I can only guss I looked the same. Her untamed curls were pulled in to a small ponytail with her pink and black bangings in her face. her pale blue eyes looked like she needed some sleep. i nodded and sat up at some point I must have fell over into her lap. I didn't care she was like a mother to me. Seeing I never had one all. I had was my adopted dad, who died last year and Jake.A little voice was trying to tell me i had 'them' but I killed it quickly. I pulled my light brown and purple hair in to a long ponytail. I looked in to my mirrior, my once butter couch eyes that held joy and happiness were blank and a ugly yellow. Jake and Seth had the knowing how useless I was when I woke up grabbed my hand and lead my to the gate. I felt two very hot hugs and then I was pulled threw a door and put in a seat and fell into a deamless sleep.

**ME:TY FOR READING R&R PLZZZZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! IF YOUR READING THIS IM SRYY BUT MY COMPUTER CUTS THINGS OUT OF MY FANFICS IF ANY ONE WISHES TO READ MY STORYS PM ME AND ILL SEND YOU A LINK SO YOU CAN READ IT AS ITS SHOULD BE**

**~littledarkcherryblossom**


End file.
